


I Need You Now

by positivelystisaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Isaac, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sad Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/positivelystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one phone call, Stiles’ world comes crashing down on him. Faced with the death of his father, he falls apart. When he does, Isaac is there. Filled prompt/one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Now

They’re all sitting around in Derek’s apartment when Stiles’ phone rings. He frowns in confusion when he sees the number, but stands up to take the call in the other room. “I get winner!” he says, pointing first at Scott and Isaac, then at the video game on the screen of the TV before running off.

A few minutes later, he still hasn’t returned to the living room. “Stiles, come on!” Scott yells. “Your turn!” Scott gets no response. Shrugging, he puts down his controller and turns around. Allison stands up.

"I’ll go see if he’s coming," she says, walking out of the room and down the hallway. She knocks on the only closed door she sees. "Stiles?" she asks. She gets no response so she slowly pushes the door open. She sees Stiles standing in the middle of the room, tears in his eyes as he holds the phone to his ear. 

"Yeah, I can," Stiles says into the phone, turning away from Allison as she walks in. "Thanks," he says, voice breaking. He hangs up the phone, lip quivering as he turns to face Allison.

"Who was that? What’s going on?" Allison asks, worried. 

"One of the deputies. It’s my, uh… my dad. He, uh, he…. he was shot at work today," Stiles says slowly, all but choking on his words as he tries not to cry. 

"Oh my god, Stiles. I’m so sorry. We should go, what hospital is he at?" Allison asks. 

"No….he….he…." Stiles says, trying to slow his breathing and prevent the panic attack he can feel coming.

"What?" Allison asks, afraid of what Stiles may say next.

"I…. I have to go to Beacon Hills Memorial. They need…. they need me to go to the morgue. My dad is dead," Stiles says, breathing heavy as he finally gives into the tears and chokes on a sob. 

"Oh my god," Allison says, Stiles’ words hitting her like a truck at top speed. She pulls him into a hug as hot tears prick at her eyes. "I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m so, so, sorry. What can I do?" she asks, rubbing his back as he cries into her neck. 

"I…. I…." Stiles tries speaking through his tears, gasping for air between sobs. "I want Isaac," he says, voice watery with tears. Allison nods, practically running through the hallway and into the main room to get his boyfriend for him. 

"Isaac," she says. Everyone looks up at Allison, whose eyes are shining with tears. 

"Yeah, what’s up? Everything okay?" Isaac asks, standing up. Allison shakes her head and Isaac quickly crosses the room.

"You need to be with Stiles," Allison says quietly, wiping at her eyes. 

"What happened?" Isaac asks, looking panicked. 

"He, uh, just got a call," Allison begins, voice shaky. "And, uh, something happened," she continues, voice slow and shaky. 

"Allison?" Isaac urges her to keep talking. 

"His dad, Isaac. His dad is dead," Allison says, covering her mouth as she begins to sob. Upon hearing this, Scott jumps up. As Isaac darts down the hallway, Allison shakes her head, making sure Scott understands that Isaac should be alone with him. 

Isaac swings open the door of the room and all but runs to Stiles. He’s sitting against the wall, hugging his knees. His eyes are rimmed in red and his cheeks wet with tears as he looks up to the sound of the door opening. “Sti,” Isaac says quietly. Stiles shakes his head, looking down at the floor.

"I really need you right now," Stiles says, voice breaking. Isaac nods, sitting down and gently pulling Stiles between his legs. He wraps his arms around Stiles, feeling his body shake as he cries. He can feel the tears in his own eyes as Stiles falls apart in his arms. Sobs wracking his body, Stiles holds onto Isaac’s arms tightly as he cries into Isaac’s neck. 

It kills Isaac to see Stiles like this. Isaac wishes there was something he could do- he would do literally anything if it meant not having to see the one person he loves most in the world be this broken. To see Stiles like this, body shaking with sobs and fingers clutching the material of Isaac’s sleeves so tightly that his knuckles have gone white, Isaac hopes it’s something Stiles never has to experience ever again. 

He doesn’t deserve this, Isaac thinks. Of all the people to lose someone, why Stiles? Innocent, childish Stiles should not be falling apart in Isaac’s arms like this. His sobs shouldn’t be so painful and gut-wrenching that they make Isaac want to cry with him. It just doesn’t make sense. Isaac places a hand on Stiles’ knee, trying to focus as his veins run black as some of the pain leaves Stiles’ body and enters Isaac’s. Isaac knows that the pain transfer doesn’t work as well with emotional pain, but he’ll do anything to help Stiles.

Isaac presses a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head, tears sneaking out from his eyes and finding a home in Stiles’ thick brown hair. Stiles’ head is resting on Isaac’s chest, cheek pressed up against Isaac’s rib cage, tears soaking through Isaac’s shirt as he cries for his dad. Stiles looks up at Isaac. “I have no one,” he says. “No one,” he repeats, turning his head back against Isaac’s chest.

"You have me. You’ll always have me," Isaac says, voice small as he tries to fight back his tears. 

"Don’t leave me," Stiles says before breaking down into another round of sobs. Isaac rubs circles on Stiles’ back, trying to comfort him the best he can. 

"Never," Isaac promises, eyes shining. They stay like that for a while- Stiles in Isaac’s protective arms, his broken sobs the only sound, echoing around the room. Isaac bites his lip, trying to hold his own sobs down. He’s unsuccessful, the sound of his crying soon mixing with Stiles’.

"I love you," Isaac tells Stiles, voice shaky. "And you know I’m here for you. By your side til the end, okay?"

Stiles looks up and nods, and Isaac kisses him on the forehead before pulling him closer than before. “I love you,” Stiles whispers, wiping the tears from his eyes. He reaches for Isaac’s hand, intertwining their fingers. As he does, Isaac allows his veins to go black once more, holding on to the transfer as long as he can. “I don’t know what to do,” Stiles admits after a minute. “I feel so numb.” 

Isaac thinks of the day he lost his mom, and he remembers the numbness all too well. “It passes. Not soon enough, but it does.”

"I remember when my mom died," Stiles says quietly. "I don’t know what I did then, and I don’t know what to do now," he says, breathing shaky. 

"You cry. You get angry. You break things, ignore phone calls, lock your door and close the shades, cry until you can’t anymore. You let yourself have just one day when you don’t get out of bed because it’s just too bad," Isaac says."And then you keep going. It’s going to be the worst, most terrible thing you ever do, but you have get up and you have to keep moving. If not for yourself, for your dad and your mom and everyone who loves you." 

Stiles sighs. “What if I can’t?” he asks through his tears. 

"You say my name. Scott’s name, Allison’s, Lydia’s, hell, even Derek’s. No one’s leaving your side, and you know that," Isaac says, pulling Stiles’ closer. 

" I feel like I can’t move, can’t think, can’t even breathe because it hurts so much, Isaac,” Stiles cries.

"I know," Isaac nods.

"There’s this… this weight on my chest and it’s crushing me. It’s been twenty minutes," Stiles says. "I can’t do this for sixty more years." 

Isaac doesn’t say anything, just holds Stiles as he cries. He could go into the spiel about how he needs to be strong and soldier on. But he knows how Stiles is feeling in this moment, and he knows how little those words would mean right now. So instead, he tells him what he needs to hear.

"It absolutely sucks. what you’re feeling right now is the most horrible, awful feeling you’re ever going to have in your entire life. You’re never going to feel more alone and more broken than you do in this moment, I can promise you that. The only consolation I can give you is my promise to be by your side no matter what. That, and that this is the worst. This is as bad as it gets, and you will never be here again."

Isaac continues. “It gets better from here, it does. Right now, you probably can’t even begin to think about being happy ever again… but I guarantee you that with time, it gets better. Things feel almost normal again. You go on, because you know your dad would kick your ass for doing anything but that.”

"How do you know?" Stiles sniffles. 

"I lost my mom when I was fourteen, you know that. And my brother in the same year," Isaac says quietly. "I loved my mom more than anyone, and when she died, I could barely breathe. Felt like my world came down on me and trapped me underneath it. I lost it."

"Exactly," Stiles says. 

"But look at me now. Never been happier. And it’s gonna be just like that for you, okay? You let yourself be sad now, and then you keep going. It gets better," Isaac says.

"So I’m not gonna feel like this forever?" Stiles asks after a minute. 

"God, no," Isaac says. "You’re gonna be happy and sad and annoyed and tired and relieved a thousand times over, but you’re never going to feel like this again. It’s still going to hurt sometimes, but never like this."

"I don’t know if I can do it," Stiles says softly. 

"I know you can," Isaac says, fighting with his voice to stay steady and firm. "I’m here, Stiles. No matter what, I’m right here and I’m not leaving you. I’m not going anywhere, okay?"

"Yeah," Stiles nods with a bad attempt at a small smile. "Okay."


End file.
